


Something/Fools

by orphan_account



Series: Interlude [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accident (implied), Idol!jungkook, M/M, Manager!Seokjin, Marriage (mentioned), Secret Relationship, breaking up, dancer!hobi, idol!jimin, music producer!Namjoon, music producer!Tony, rapper!Yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You know he was talking about marriage?” Jeongguk whispered softly, his body still in movement as he spoke to his manager. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, but the younger ignored it. “He told me that he wanted to marry me. He promised to make me happy...but then I brought up the idea of finally telling people about us, and he clamped up. I can’t be with someone like that, hyung...I want to be with someone who loves me, not someone who doesn’t want anybody else to know about me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to have already gotten to a third part in this series (I mean, I suck at updating, and that unfinished fic of mine on Fanfiction.net from 2013 proves it). But I have, and it's great.
> 
> The title of this fic comes from Something by TVXQ (for the first part) and Fools (the cover by Jungkook and Rap Monster - their voices just mesh so well...it's beautiful).
> 
> Enjoy!

“Tell me about yourself, Jimin.” Tony said after he stopped laughing, looking across the table at Jimin with a wide grin, and the smaller of the two felt his cheeks burning bright red before opening his mouth to speak.

“Well, I’m part of a group called Bangtan Sonyeondan or BTS with my best friends Jeongguk-ah and Yoongi-hyung, although you probably know hyung as Suga.” Jimin said, pausing in his words to sip at his coffee. He fiddled nervously with the ring on his index finger before continuing, his eyes flickering from the table up to Tony’s. “But I wanted to release a solo album that was different from the music we’ve done together.”

“I’ve heard your stuff in the group. It’s really good, Jimin.” Tony said, reaching out with a hand to gently rest if over Jimin’s. The smaller man smiled suddenly as he stopped the movement of his hand, instead turning it over so it rested in Tony’s rather than under.

“I’m just the singer, but I also choreograph our dances with the help of my friend Hoseok. He’s a really popular underground dancer and choreographer who goes by J-Hope.” Jimin said, looking down at their hands pressed together - a beautiful contrast of pale and dark skin.

“You have a nice voice though.” Tony said, looking at their hands as well. He slowly threaded his long fingers with Jimin’s, staying silent for a moment. It was just long enough that Jimin looked up from their connected hands to Tony’s smiling face, and the red blush on his cheeks darkened just a bit more (he didn’t think it would ever go away when he was in Tony’s presence).

“Is this a business meeting or a date, Tony-ssi?” Jimin asked with a teasing lilt in his voice, laughing when the other man finally blushed - whether it was because of the question or the sudden use of an honorific even though he was American, Jimin wasn’t quite sure.

“It can be both, if you want.” Tony replied just as cheekily, leaning a bit forward as he met Jimin’s gaze confidently. And _damn_ , confidence was sexy to Jimin (that’s why he had slept with Yoongi when they had first gotten into Bangtan together, but they both quickly realised that they both wanted someone who was able to manhandle them, and it quickly became a friendship that was stronger than any Jimin had had before).

“I’d like that.”

* * *

 

“Yah, Jeongguk-ah, are you even paying attention to anything I’m saying?”

The aforementioned male blinked a couple times when Seokjin spoke, seeing the elder shaking his head just a few feet in front of him. Jeongguk went to nod his head, but seeing the almost glare that he was being given, he just gave Seokjin a sheepish smile.

“Obviously not, sorry hyung.” Jeongguk said, his voice apologetic. Seokjin let out a loud groan of exasperation, and the younger couldn’t help but giggle softly, his smile turning into a full fledged grin.

“Come on Gukkie, you’re going solo for your first album like Jimin just did, you have to listen to what I’m saying.” The manager said as he crossed his arms, leaning back against his kitchen counter while letting out a heavy sigh.

“So what, you want me to write a love song for my first solo single? Hyung, you _know_ I can’t do that. Not after…” Jeongguk trailed off, looking down at the counter with a small frown. He heard Seokjin’s footsteps moving around the counter, and he didn’t have to look up to know what the other was about to do.

“You know that he didn’t mean what he said in that interview.” Seokjin said from behind him, his voice soft and gentle as he placed a hand on Jeongguk’s shoulder. The younger didn’t want to hear it though - all their friends believed that Jeongguk had taken Namjoon’s words too seriously, but he knew exactly what the other had really been saying.

“I’m not going to be his dirty little secret anymore, Kim Seokjin.” Jeongguk said, his voice taking on a suddenly bitter tone as he said the elder’s full name rather than just using the honorific. He pushed back the barstool and stood up, shrugging Seokjin’s hand off of his shoulder as he grabbed his leather jacket. “I dated him for three years, told him ‘I love you’ countless times, and even agreed to being a secret in the first place.”

“Jeongguk…” Seokjin said, obviously wanting to speak to the younger man, but Jeongguk wasn’t nearly done with what he had on his mind.

“You know he was talking about marriage?” Jeongguk whispered softly, his body still in movement as he spoke to his manager. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, but the younger ignored it. “He told me that he wanted to marry me. He promised to make me happy...but then I brought up the idea of finally telling people about us, and he clamped up. I can’t be with someone like that, hyung...I want to be with someone who loves me, not someone who doesn’t want anybody else to know about me.”

It was then that the front door opened, and Jeongguk could hear the clumsy footsteps of Namjoon entering as the door slammed shut. Seokjin looked at Jeongguk with wide eyes, whispering something about how Namjoon had practically just left to get groceries after he had been hanging out with Jimin. Not wanting to face the other right when he felt like he was about to cry, Jeongguk pulled on his leather jacket and pocketed his phone. Seokjin tried to stop him by grabbing his wrist, but the other was already shoving his way past Namjoon to the front door to put his shoes on.

“Jeongguk! I didn’t know you were coming by.” Namjoon said, his voice obviously conveying his happiness, but Jeongguk wasn’t having any of it. He pulled on his shoes and didn’t even mumbled a goodbye before slipping through the door, shutting it behind him.

The maknae could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he walked briskly to the elevator, pushing the button frantically. The door were just sliding open when he heard footsteps coming up behind him, and Jeongguk tried to close the elevator doors behind him to no avail.

“Jeonggukkie, what’s wrong?” Namjoon asked, trying to bend his head down to look at Jeongguk, but the other simply turned away.

“Don’t pretend you care.” He replied, his voice lowered to a whisper so Namjoon wouldn’t hear the waver. Of course, the other had known him for five years, had dated him for three, so he knew that something was up.

“What do you mean by that?” Namjoon said, his hand coming up to rest on Jeongguk’s shoulder, and the latter barely realised that the elevator was taking them up to the roof rather than down to the ground floor as he squirmed to get his hand off. He pressed the close door button repeatedly and then hit the button for the ground floor, his back pressing against the wall as he crossed his arms.

“Why won’t you tell people about us?” Jeongguk asked in a toneless voice, his eyes trained on the other’s shoes as Namjoon took a step back. The sudden tension filling the elevator was so thick a knife wouldn’t be able to cut through, and Jeongguk registered the elevator dinging before scoffing, pretending that the whole conversations wasn’t breaking his heart. “That’s what I thought.”

The younger of the two stepped out of the elevator and walked at a fast pace to the front doors of the apartment building, letting the tears in his eyes slide down his cheeks quickly. He heard shouts from Namjoon as he walked outside and down the sidewalk, but he ignored them as he balled his hands up into fists. _‘Stupid, I’m so stupid’_ , Jeongguk thought, not paying attention to anything around him as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

Suddenly, the shouting from behind him grew louder, and Jeongguk stopped to turn back to Namjoon before pain entered his senses, and everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't guarantee that I'll have quick replies like this after the holidays are over. But if you like this series and want to see more, just hit subscribe up top!
> 
> (I bet everybody thought that I was going to write Namjin. As much as I love our parents in BTS together, I just had to go a different route. But if you want to see a Namjin fic from me, just comment below and give me a song to get a feel from!)
> 
> ((Okay so the second part of this fic, the KookieMonster part, is named Fools. But most of it was written while I was listening to Lost It All by Black Veil Brides. Oops.))
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE IN THIS SERIES!!!!!!


End file.
